


Ryuji Sakamoto Romance Path

by prda



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Male Character, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Past Abuse, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, persona 5 royal spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prda/pseuds/prda
Summary: Because Atlus never gave the Gays(tm) what we wanted, I decided to create a romance path for best boy himself. This will start from Rank 9 and go on to Valentine's Day (and of course I'll put the day after if he is ignored. Don't want to but I will.) Rank 9 will start around the time of Futaba's palace, that way rank 10 can occur before Hawaii.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira & Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	1. Rank 9

**Author's Note:**

> Rather than adding details about the facial expressions or the inner thoughts of the characters, I'll leave the interpretation of the scene for you guys. After all, Akira/Ren is a silent protag, so it all depends on the reader's perspective for this scene. The rank scenes will follow this format, but the others will have details about their situations, don't worry.

8/13 Saturday, Daytime

...

Y'know... back before I met you, I kept makin' excuses for why I couldn't fit in. It was always 'cause of someone else. Kamoshida, the track team... Hell, I even blamed my dad. I was such a freakin' loser...

But I've realized now... as long as I'm bein' myself, I'll always have somewhere I can fit in. It ain't really the same place as before, but it's damn good... I'm just glad I found it.

> _>_ _I agree.<_
> 
> <Be more specific.>
> 
> <And where is this place?>

Heh, don't worry, man. There's a place here for you too. Right next to me... or maybe ahead? Something like that.

_I feel like my bond with Ryuji is growing deeper..._ (rank up...yada yada yada)

I'm glad I got ya as my best friend and all... but sometimes... I don't know. Let's say that after takin' down Kamoshida and doin' all this training stuff... I started to really _REALLY_ enjoy having you around...

> <I mean we are on the same team.>
> 
> _>I enjoy being around you too.<_
> 
> <Maybe we should distance ourselves...>

Yeah, well of course you mean it that way. But Akira... lately I've been thinkin' about us and what we could be... Like, what would we be if we were more than just best friends?

_I should choose my next words carefully..._

It's a stupid idea but...

> <Yeah, that's a crazy idea.>
> 
> _>No, it's the best idea.<_

Wha-!? F-For real!? You're not tryin' to mess with me, are you? 'C-cause it's gonna hurt if you're just jokin' around...

Shit...you're serious. I...uh...I wasn't plannin' on you actually saying yes. Now that you did, I've got nothin'. Though, it's awesome hearin' you say it. Heh, who woulda thought the two delinquents would end up dating each other?

> <Yeah, woulda thought?>
> 
> <Everyone.>
> 
> _>Me.<_

H-hey! Stop that! You-you're makin' me all red, man. But... I, uh, actually kinda like it. It's kinda weird knowin' that your bro feels the same way, but it's great that you do.

Crap, we ran outta monja. Well...do you wanna try grillin' some toothpicks?

_I'm now in a relationship with Ryuji... There's no turning back..._

Come on, I'll walk home with ya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Rank 9 is done! Rank 10 should be up sometime tomorrow, and I will be using Ryuji and Joker's past talks and situations for the dialogue so be prepared for that.


	2. Rank 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! And I lied, I will be using details from this point on. Felt awkward without them the first chapter. Now for the max rank for Ryuji, as well as the finalizing of the relationship between him and Akira. Rather than the talk happening in the ramen shop, I'll have it take place back at Leblanc.

9/3 Tuesday, Daytime

Back at Leblanc

Ryuji and Akira, after visiting the ramen shop, decide to head to the cafe. Well, rather Ryuji wanted to go somewhere more private to discuss things and Akira suggested Leblanc. After telling Mona to go outside for a bit, Ryuji broke the silence.  
...

"Hey, thanks for doing this. It's just...I got a lotta things on my mind." Ryuji scans the room, as if he's looking for a hidden camera or microphone. "You don't really change the stuff around here, do ya?" His eyes land on the bookshelf. "HEY! You kept the ramen bowl I gave ya!"

"Are you okay, Ryuji?" Akira asks. "You said you got stuff on your mind, and it seems like you're stalling."

"N-n-no! I'm not..." Sighing, Ryuji relents. "Okay fine. I am. It's just... I'm not used to lettin' myself being open to other people. I don't like being vulnerable."

"No one does Ryuji. That's being human."

"I know. But it's not just that. I wanna be able to say all these things about ya...but the words ain't comin' to me, y'know?"

"...Well, how about this? Why not start with one thing that you wanna say, and then go from there."

"Alright. Well...god this is effin' stupid (#letryujisayf**k)... but... I never thought I'd ever be this close to a guy. Y'know, I always thought that I'd end up with Ann or Shiho or whatever."

"Did you not ever consider that possibility?"

"I mean I never did seriously, but something kept naggin' me about that. Like a voice kept sayin' to me, 'Yeah chicks are great, but how 'bout that one guy on the track team you share a locker row with.' I kept tryin' to tell myself that every guy thinks about stuff like that, and that it'll go away if I just don't think about it. But of course, y'know, it didn't and I was frustrated 'cause it would always be there and I thought that I was a freak. And I couldn't let the school know 'cause then I'd get called a freak on top of 'track traitor'."

I can tell Ryuji's been having a difficult time coming to terms with this just by the way he zones out and stares at the wooden floor. I was about to ask if he was okay when he cuts in, "It was only 'til last year that I finally told myself that that was who I am. And that it ain't weird to be into both dudes and chicks."

"Well I'm glad you did or else we wouldn't be dating now would we?"

He pushes my shoulder as I chuckle at his blushed face, "S-Shut up man! Just 'cause you ain't a bad person doesn't mean you can be a jerk all the time."

"I'm not all the time. I'm only a jerk when I'm around you."

"You're still a jerk, though."

"Yep. And you love me for it, don't you."

Grunting and pouting, Ryuji only says, "Maybe."

"Good."

After what seems like minutes, Ryuji relaxes and leans back against the sofa. He looks up at the wooden beams and stares off into space.

"As long as I'm bein' open about everything, I just wanted to say thanks for everything. With Kamoshida's bullshit and with Yamauchi, you've been nothin' but helpful. Hell, you even took the story of my dad pretty well. Most people just listen and not do anything 'bout it. But...you're special. I mean that."

_I feel a strong bond with Ryuji..._

_I am thou, thou art I... something something blood oath... wings of rebellion... ultimate secret... blah blah blah... infinite power_ (**A/N This is how I read this screen every time I maxed a confidant after the first two I completed.**)

_Captain Kidd becomes Seiten Taisei... he can feel his new power...and done._

Ryuji smiles after a moment. He turns to me and asks, "It's... it's okay if I rest on your shoulder, yeah?" I nod. I mean, why not?

"Sure you can."

He scoots closer to make it more comfortable. When I feel his head rest, I slowly put mine on top. Slowly because who knows if the rumors of his porcupine hair are real. As I close my eyes, I feel a little, shaky tap on my hand. I can easily tell it's Ryuji's, hesitating to grab mine or maybe silently asking to hold it. I beat him to the punch and wrap hand in his. I can feel him smile and breathe a sigh of relief.

"Hey...can I ask ya somethin' else?"

"What's up."

"Can...c-can I...y'know..." I can see where this is heading.

"Yes."

Taking the hint, I feel him move his head. I get off so that it's not awkward or uncomfortable. As we face each other again, he takes off my glasses.

"Hey!"

"They're just gonna get in the way. Plus, you don't need these, ya liar."

"They go with my clothes, thank you very much."

"Whatever, man. Now, kiss me before this gets any more weird."

Rolling my eyes, I place my hand on the back of his neck, and he does the same. Slowly and slightly awkwardly, he brings us closer. We both close our eyes as we're about to touch. I give him a single peck on the lips, and I feel him smile at this. He opens his mouth and I follow suit.

While I didn't plan on having a "tongue swordfight" with my best friend when we first started hanging out, I didn't think we would be on the edge of that at this moment. I pull away to 1. catch a breath and 2. stop him from going a bit too far. I stare back at him and smirk.

"_chuckle_ Little needy there, big boy?"

I love the fact that I can make him blush easily. Even when slightly angry, it's cute. "Sh-shut up!"

With this boy, you can't help but love me. I pull him back in for a hug, and I peck his temple. "You know I love you, you know."

"Yeah... still don't know why, though."

"You don't have to. As long you love me back, that's all that matters."

"Heh. Of course I love you."

"Then, what do you have to worry about."

I push his chin up with my finger so that I can see his face again. We both lean in for the second time; something I could get used to, I'll say.

After another quick kiss, he pulls out his phone.

"Aw dammit, the last train left. Is it cool if stay the night?"

"No problem. I figured you were gonna ask, regardless."

"You know me too well. Alright. Lemme just let my mom know."

After texting his mom about the situation, I let him borrow some clothes that would fit and got the bed set up. After changing downstairs (don't think we're at that stage yet), he comes back up the stairs.

"So...where do you want me to sleep?"

"What? You're not gonna sleep with me?"

"I just...didn't know if you were ready for us to get to that point."

"Ryuji, we're just sharing a bed, not having sex. Well, not yet at least."

"Ugh, how many times are ya gonna make me blush tonight!?"

"At least 10." I say with a smirk.

After tossing his clothes back on the sofa, he gets under the thin blanket and snuggles himself against me. I naturally wrap my arm around him and he does the same.

As he shuts his eyes to go to sleep, I kiss his temple again.

"Love you, Ryuji."

He smiles and pulls closer. "Love you too, Akira."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaannnnnnd, DONE! So I originally had a really emotional and angsty chapter in mind, but then cut it because I didn't feel like it matched with the scene before and the overall confidant storyline. If interested, I may post it in a later chapter as an alternate installment or chapter to view.
> 
> Besides that, the Hawaii trip is next as it the next big relationship thing chronologically. So check back soon to see that. See ya then.


	3. Hawaiian Beach Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mishima and Yusuke will not be in this scene as it would follow a romance path. Don't worry, the shrimp guy is still gonna be in this scene with his delicious food and dream of everyone loving shrimp.

9/10 Saturday, Daytime

*ring ring*

_Hmm? Looks like I've received some messages. Let's see...Makoto...Hifumi...Ann...she-who-must-not-be-named...and..._Ryuji!

_Let's see what he has to say..._

> >What was that message from earlier? Was it from Futaba?
> 
> >Wait, don't tell me...Was it a girl?
> 
> >Hey, so Mishima and Yusuke and I were plannin' to hit the beach, but they had...other plans...
> 
> >You wanna come with?

_Um...is that even a question? YES! Wait wait wait! Act cool Akira...act cool._

> <Sure, what the hell.
> 
> >Sweet! See ya in a few.

_And just like that, I have a date with my boyfriend...boyfriend...it's still weird to say that. Well gotta get ready. Now...what doesn't scream 'I want you' too much?_

**Spongebob Narrator: A few minutes later...**

After picking out a simple pair of blue trunks, I finally meet up with Ryuji. Chilling on a bench wearing a pair of red trunks with a skull design, he looks up to see me. He immediately smiles, as do I.

"Yo, you're finally here. Let's go make this vacation one to remember." He says as he reaches out his hand, to which I grab without hesitation, and begin our date on the beach.

Hawaii is totally different from Japan, and in more ways than one. The weather is a lot warmer; the only word to describe this place is a scorcher. It's also a lot sunnier than what I'm used to. The water is also a lot clearer than the beaches in Japan; seems almost fake. However...those are not the only things that are different in Japan. And Ryuji's already noticed them.

"Dude, is it just me or are the babes around here more...y'know." It's clear what he's talking about. Let me see how long I can drag this out.

"Not really. What do you mean?"

"Don't ya think that they're...uh...curvy?"

"Well aren't girls like that anyway?"

"Yeah, but don't you think Hawaiian chicks got a bit more than Japanese girls?"

"Hmmmm...not really."

"What!? The girls in Japan got nothin' on the girls here. I don't know what you're not seein'!"

"Ann...Makoto...Don't you think that they're good enough? I mean, I remember the way you saw Ann back in Japan."

He goes red with embarrassment, "Th-that's...THAT'S got nothin' to do with right now! Sh-shuddup!"

"Hahaha. Aww come on, Ryuji. You know you love me for that."

He huffs, "Wish I could say no. But...yeah."

"Thank you, babe." I say as I give him a quick hug, squishing my cheek against his. I can physically feel the eye roll he does as he leans into the hug.

"But for real, you saw the same thing I did right?"

"*smirk* Hell yeah. I'm not completely blind without my glasses."

"Yeah. You're fake glasses."

"Excuse me, it's called fashion."

He suddenly stops. "_sniff sniff_ Wait a sec, you smell somethin' good?"

I sniff the air too. Mmmm, garlic with a hint of seafood. It smells delicious. I follow the scent to a little truck by the beach.

"It's coming from that food stand."

He looks at the truck and starts squinting, as if trying to make things more clear. He stops and sheepishly looks at me.

"Hey, your English is better than mine...what's it say?"

"It's garlic shrimp, Ryuji."

"GARLIC SHRIMP! Dude, I've been dyin' try that. I've heard it's popular here! Let's go!!"

He grabs my hand and practically runs to the stand...that was only 20 feet away. When we get there, he pushes me slightly forward, obviously wanting me to translate for us.

"H-hi...We...would...like...uh..." Of course, under pressure, my English flies out the window. It's not as good as Ann's English (which I shouldn't even be comparing to since she's part American), and I still have trouble remembering grammar. Why does English have to be hard!

The guy smiles and says in perfect Japanese, "You kids are from Japan, aren't ya?"

All of a sudden and practically scaring me half to death, Ryuji pops up behind my shoulder and shouts, "YOU SPEAK JAPANESE, TOO!?!?"

After recovering from the temporary deafness, I hear the guy respond, "You bet I do, kid. This is Hawaii; some of us locals are bilingual. I'm guessin' y'two would like a couple plates of my famous shrimp, don't ya?" We nod yes.

As he fixes our plates, he makes some casual banter with us. "Hey, how 'bout them Phantom Thieves, huh? The guys that steal hearts!"

Both me and Ryuji are surprised by this; Ryuji a bit more than me. He shouts, "WHOA!! You know about the Phantom Thieves!?"

"Heard about it on the news! They're all the rage in Japan, yeah?"

Ryuji starts shaking my shoulder with excitement as he quietly shouts into my ear, "Dude! Our international debut!"

"Say, if y'run into 'em, tell 'em I say hello. And ask 'em to change people's hearts so everyone likes shrimp! _chuckle_"

Ryuji just smiles awkwardly and says quietly into my ear, "Uh yeah...not gonna happen. Plus, I'm not sure that's possible."

After a few more minutes, he gives us our plates of shrimp...really big plates I'll say. Totally different than the ones in Japan. Did we get the right size?

Ryuji doesn't look like he's complaining. He's practically drooling just by looking at this.

"Dude! Look at all that food, man! Come on, gimme mine. I need this in me, right now!" I try so hard not to laugh at the last comment as I pass him his plate.

**Spongbob narrator: Later...**

After I struggled to eat my last bite five minutes after Ryuji somehow scarfed down his entire plate in one and having a quick relaxing sunbathe on the beach (for me at least; Ryuji spent most of his time rating every girl that passed), we decided to watch the sunset on an empty bench.

"Man, this view beats anything in Japan. The sunset, the beach, the chicks! What more could ya want!" _Suave charm don't fail me now!_

"Um, you're forgetting the most important part."

"Huh? What am I forgettin'?"

I smirk as I snake my hand into his. "Me." And he immediately blushes. _Mission accomplished. _

He turns and hides his face, "D-dude stop! How're you so smooth at this crap?!"

"I could tell ya, but it be a long and really boring story. Though it does involve Crossroads and the reporter. Oh yeah, and a politician."

"Uh...yeah...I'd rather not know please."

"Exactly."

I notice some other Shujin students packing up their stuff to head back to the hotel. They catch a quick glimpse of us but then quickly look away; looks like the rumor of avoiding my gaze still hasn't gone. Or it could be that the two delinquents are going out, and their both boys as well. The people out here in the West aren't that bad to us; no one has said anything against us and we have gotten some approving remarks. But it's still hard to shake off the fact that Japan isn't that open to this, and our peers here are a constant reminder of that.

"Yo! Hello?"

I just realize that I had been zoning out. "Sorry...were you talking to me?"

"Yeah. I just asked what you were lookin' at."

"Oh...it was nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Doesn't seem like nothin' to me. What's eatin' your brain?"

I have to tell him but I don't think I wanna get that deep into anything. He looks at the same students who again avoid his stare, and I see him go through the same realization.

"You scared about what they're thinkin'?"

"Not really. It's just that...why did you have to fall in love with me?"

"What!? Where's this comin' from?"

"I don't know. You already had enough problems with Kamoshida, the track team, and your injury. Plus you have the "troublemaker" title to your name. So...why did you have to make it even harder by going out with me?"

He scoffs at this and says, "That's what you're worried about? My reputation? Dude, that was already out the friggin' window by the time you showed up. I don't care what they say 'cause I care about things I can control. The top of my list is being able to stay by your side, no matter what."

Ryuji pulls something out of his pocket, "I was plannin' on givin' this to ya back in Japan, but..." He lets go of my hand to place his gift in it. It's a makau necklace. "I originally got it 'cause it's a hook and I wanted to make a 'You got me hooked on to ya' joke. But then I looked up it's meanin' and saw that it's suppos'd to give strength and good luck along with other things. And it got me thinkin' that without you, I wouldn't have turned my life around. So, thanks for everything."

"I love it. I'll be sure to wear it when we leave tomorrow."

"You better. _chuckle_ Also, I wanted to give it to you now so that...whenever you think that way again, that's gonna remind you why I do."

It's very rare that Ryuji gives things that are sentimental and have a deep meaning, but when he does it fits perfectly. "Great, now you're gonna make me cry. _sniff_" I look at how the sunset light bounces off the shine of the hook-shaped pearl, knowing very well that that light burns for both me and Ryuji. "Well, lemme see if it fits before I wear it for tomorrow." I put it over my head and letting slide its way over and onto my neck. "Like a glove. Thank you."

Ryuji smiles and looks back out at the sea, the sunset adding more light to his already glowing aura. This is a sight I never want to forget.

"It's gettin' kinda dark. Wanna head back?"

"Hm, how about we stay here just a bit longer?" I say as my hand snakes its way into his hand again. He looks down and squeezes it tight.

"Well, if ya say so Leader." He says as he scoots closer to rest his head on my shoulder. I give him a quick peck on his head as we watch the sun set below the horizon. Just me and Ryuji...


	4. School Festival Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for this, I'll follow most of the dialogue that is used with Ryuji and Mishima, but I'll  
1) Switch it up at a certain point so it fits the romance paths  
and  
2) Get rid of Mishima so I can be with my BOYFRIEND!! (God why do I sound like Shenpai typing this?)

10/26 Wednesday, Evening

"All right, that was a great performance by the dance club! Everybody give them another round of applause!"

As the audience sporadically and half-heartedly applauds the dance club, Ryuji only responds with "...That sucked." _Clearly he didn't see me bust a move with Kasumi earlier._

"And now, it's time for your favorite Shujin tradition: the Student Sharing Special! Round of applause, everyone!"

"They're doin' this again...?"

Alright, who has something to say? Anyone, anyone!? No? I'll just have to pick someone then!"

"Ugh, dude let's get outta here. Trust me, it's not a fun time for anyone."

"Hmm, how about Blondie over there!?" I break my gaze from Ryuji to see the MC is starring right at us!

"Whattt!?"

"Come on up here! Everyone's waiting!"

"Dammit..." This is a side of Ryuji I've only seen a handful of times: flustered and embarrassed. I love this Ryuji if you can't already tell.

Haha! This is gonna be fun. "Have fun, Ryuji."

"Shuddup!" He says as he stubbornly makes his way on stage.

As Ryuji steps up to the mic, the MC immediately says, "Ah, Sakamoto-kun! Didn't recognize you from so far away."

"Seriously...?"

"Well, you sure look like someone filled to the brim with pent-up anger towards society!" Ryuji gives him a death glare that can pierce the thickest of armor. Luckily, the MC knows when to stop and says, "Uh...a-anyway, on with the show! What would you like to share with us today, Sakamoto-kun?"

Ryuji looks like he's trying to say something, but the words just aren't coming to him. As much as he is a loudmouth, he doesn't do well when he's put on the spot like this, much less so in front of half of the school.

"Sakamoto-kun...?"

"Ummm...uhhh..."

"What's this!? Our Sakamoto-kun may look tough, but it turns out he has a nasty case of stage fright!" I notice Ryuji's eyes shut as he face contorts with anger. It's clear he's not enjoying this whatsoever.

"Here, I'll give you a question... Do you think the Phantom Thieves are really Shujin students?"

"Huh...!?" This takes both me and Ryuji by surprise, maybe Ryuji a bit more. Why are they asking this!? It peaks everyone else's interests though as I hear the chatter and whispers around the gym as everyone asks each other if what Akechi said is true. I mean, of course it is but I'm not gonna say it. Let's hope Ryuji keeps his lips shut tight this time!

"We're all dying to know what Akechi-kun was going to say about their true identities. So, are they from Shujin? What do you think, Sakamoto-kun?" 

"U-Um, well..." This is bad. If I don't say anything, Ryuji might accidentally spill the beans about the Phantom Thieves! I gotta do something. Hmm...I got it!

"S-So, uh, y-y'know..."

"Do you have a girlfriend!?"

"...Wha!?"

"Urk! Who would be interested in that!?"

"That dick..." Ryuji's temper is now hanging on by a thread. Well at least we got off the topic. Hopefully the MC gets the cue to end it here.

"Anyway Sakamoto-kun, abou-"

"About what!?"

"U-Uh...nothing! I-I think we can end the line of questioning here!" Phew, thank you for taking a not-so-subtle hint there buddy.

"Give another round of applause for our very own Sakamoto-kun!"

As soon as the MC says those words, Ryuji stomps off the stage and heads over to me. Still a bit temperamental, he grabs me by the arm and drags me out, only saying "Let's go!" to me through gritted teeth.

* * *

After making our way through the crowd of laughs, jeers, and taunts, we managed to get to the rooftop. Ryuji angrily sits down on one of the old desks, arms crossed as he growls.

"God, that was so goddamn humiliating!"

"I thought that was pretty fun."

"I'm gonna kill you if you don't shut it..." He responds still very upset by the ordeal.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad."

"Oh yeah!? You try havin' all that pressure on ya with hundreds of eyes starin', waitin' for a slip up!"

I roll my eyes as I walk over to him and gently uncross his arms and place his hands on the desk under mine, "Dude, stop. I'm not in the mood." He still sounds annoyed, but it's not as bad as before, and he's avoiding my gaze; something he does when I try to act playful with him.

"What? Can't do this to my boyfriend?"

"No...not after that question you asked me."

"What? You like both right? What's wrong with asking you that?"

"'Cause...it...doesn't feel right to hear you say that. You're mine, y'know."

"Of course, that's why I said it. I'm yours, and you're mine; simple. Besides, I had to think of something to get you from blurting out something about the Phantom Thieves."

"Pfft, yeah right. Like I'd do that here."

"....Do you not remember the sushi restaurant?" I ask with an annoyed face.

"...Yeah you're right." He says defeatedly. I drop the face as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Exactly." I say with a smirk.

"Dude, why do you have to be such a smartass all the time?"

"As I've said once, if not a thousand times by now, I'm not, just around you."

"Y'know it gets irritating every time you do it, right?"

"And yet, it's one of the reasons you love me, isn't it."

"And God knows why I do." He says as he rolls his eyes.

"Aww come here." Is all I say as I lean into give him a quick kiss. And then he takes that quick kiss and turns it into 10 seconds of making out.

"Needy, aren't we?" My signature line with my signature smirk is followed by his adorable blush and fluster.

"S-Shuddup! God, why does that work every goddamn time!"

"Because you love it, admit it."

"Grrr..."

"Hehe, I like 'Shy Ryuji'. I think he should come out more often."

"Dude..." He says in a little whine. I peck his forehead to make him get over it, to which he does.

"Oh yeah...Uh, this ain't the best way of thankin' you but, uh, here. Take this." He gives me something wrapped in foil. I open it up and it's his signature hotdog with his favorite toppings. At first, I thought it was gross, but with time I grew to tolerate it. Not exactly 'like', but I can stomach it for him at least.

"Thanks. It means a lot." I say with a smile, and he returns it with a light chuckle.

He takes a quick glance at his watch, and his eyes grow wide.

"Ah crap! Look at the time! I gotta get back. Mom needs some help makin' lunches for tomorrow. She's got the mornin' shift again." A great son and boyfriend...what more could you want.

"No problem. Come on, let's go."

"Cool..." He looks down at his feet.

"What's up?"

"Do you, uh...y'know..." Is what he says as he sticks his hand out and continues with, "...wanna walk with my to the station?"

I smile as I take his hand, "I was gonna offer it as well. So, shall we get going?"

He smiles as he nods, and we make our way to the station. Hand in hand.


	5. Bonus: Thoughts on Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While I'm working on a Christmas date, enjoy this little bit I just came up with. What would Ryuji's response be to Akira's thoughts on marriage? Each option will be used in this piece.

12/19 Monday, After School

As our study group takes a much needed break from all the studying we need to do for our finals, somehow we got on the subject of marriage. This peaks Ryuji's interest because he suddenly asks,

"Do you wanna get married, Akira?"

* * *

"Of course."

"Oh, uh...Sweet! T-That's great to hear, man! Whoever ya do end up marryin' is uh...pretty lucky...yeah."

* * *

"I've never thought about it."

"Oh...that's cool. I mean...w-we're still in high school, right? W-Why would we be thinkin' 'bout shit like that...hehe..._groan_"

* * *

"That's a secret."

"W-Well...we are bros, so...you wanna tell me later? Promise I won't tell!"

"Well, that won't be for a while. In the meantime, I'm more concerned with what I'm going to be eating tomorrow." Is all Yusuke says. Yep. Typical Yusuke.

"Cut it out, man. You're makin' me hungry" Is what Ryuji says in response.

This is gonna be a long study sesh.... 


	6. Christmas Eve Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Christmas Eve date, I'm gonna be using the P5R date rather than Vanilla P5 because:  
1) It's cuter and more fun without having the whole "turning myself in" vibe  
2) It ties in with Ryuji and his choice of food for the next day (Bonus at the end of the chapter)

12/24 Saturday, Evening

I watch in disbelief as Sae takes away Akechi, who willingly volunteered to take my place for interrogation and arrest for the stuff we did. I say disbelief because 1) HOW IS AKECHI ALIVE!? and 2) Why is he doing this?

I guess there's no use wondering about it now. The deed has been done and I'm free to go. What to do with my time?

_ring ring_

Hm? Looks like I got a message from Ryuji.

> > Hey! Just lettin' y'know that I'm doin' good.
> 
> > Mom called sayin' that she has a Christmas surprise for me. Doesn't want me to come home yet.
> 
> > I was wonderin' if you wanted to spend Christmas Eve together. Cool?

I smile at that; she's taking time out of her day to do something special for him. Also, why wouldn't I spend time with him on today of all days?

> < I'm down.
> 
> > Sweet!
> 
> > I'm in the middle of Station Square. Catch me by the train car. See ya soon!

Well, time to make my way over I guess.

After battling through this crowd (which is something I'd rather battle than a god), I see a speck of light purple among the grey and black. And just to be sure, on top of that I see bright blonde as well. Yep, it's him.

I walk up and tap him on the shoulder. He turns and his face immediately lights up with his signature smile.

"There you are! 'Bout time you showed up!"

"Good to see you, too. Hard getting through this crowd though."

"Eh, it's Christmas...OH yeah, sorry! Merry Christmas!"

It's adorable when he thinks he's done something wrong when he obviously hasn't. I chuckle and just say, "Merry Christmas to you too, Ryuji."

"So, uh, wanna walk around a bit? We can probably find a place to eat if we look hard enough." He leans in close to whisper, "I don't know 'bout you but fightin' a god really makes ya hungry, right?" At least he's learned to be quiet sometimes...sometimes.

"I feel you. Let's get going."

As I start to walk, Ryuji clears his throat, catching my attention.

"Hey,um...this may seem a bit much...but..."

"What's up?"

He runs his fingers through his hair, obviously showing that he's a bit conflicted about something.

"Well...I was wonderin' if you...y'know..." He reaches his hand out and I immediately put two and two together.

"You don't even have to ask."

"C-cool." Is all he says. For once, Ryuji is at a loss for words. I grab his hand in mine, giggling in my head as I see him smile and blush while turning away to hide it. A very poor performance I'll say.

"S-so...let's get goin' then." I nod at this and we make our way through Shibuya, hand in hand.

**Later...**

Do you wanna know the problem of last minute dining on Christmas Eve? No openings.

"Dammit. All the good places are booked solid for the night. It ain't fair!"

"Well we did decide to do it last-minute on Christmas Eve."

"Still though!" He growls for a second before taking a breath and calming down. "_groan_ Sorry. I just...wanted to have an amazin' date with you...and now it's ruined..."

"Ryuji, I don't care if we go to a fancy restaurant or Big Bang Burger; all I need is you."

He deflates and manages to bring a smile back on, "Come on, man. You're killin' me here. But...thanks."

He looks into the Underground Mall, and then his face turns into one of deep thought, "Hmm...how 'bout we get a cake then? I'm not that big on sweets an' all, but it's one of the things you gotta do on Christmas. Come on! There's gotta be one more cake here!"

Not wanting to wreck his enthusiasm and persistence, I follow him in and begin our search.

One stand and store after another, nothing. Finally, we come across one last stand. It's presentation cakes are gone; not a good sight.

"Shit...I got a bad feelin' 'bout this one too. Welp, no harm in tryin'."

He walks up to the girl dressed in a Santa uniform and says, "Hey, um...you don't happen to have any cakes left, do ya?"

"Actually, we do!"

"Yeah, figured..." I hear him say somberly. Almost instantly, his eyes go wide and he exclaims, "Wait, WHAT!?" Scaring me, yet not the girl somehow. Guess she's had experience before because all she does is smile.

"One of our orders was cancelled last-minute. This is the only cake we have!"

"F-For real!? Then..." He turns to me and I nod in approval. "We'll take it! Right now!"

"Of course! Just wait one moment while I go prepare your order!" She bows and walks away.

Ryuji turns around, his still wide with shock. "D-Dude. Is this for real?

"It's for real."

He then starts shaking my shoulder in excitement, "Hell yeah! We got cake! It's time to celebrate!"

"We can celebrate once you stop shouting and breaking my shoulder."

He realizes what he's doing and stops, "Whoops, sorry man. By the way, do we got enough to pay for it? They look a bit pricey for our wallets."

"Don't worry. Mementos may be gone, but the cash from there isn't."

"Really? How much ya got left?" I open my banking app to show him. His eyes practically bulge out and his jaw drops. Yeah...I think I got enough to cover it.

**Later, at Leblanc...**

After making our way back to Leblanc, Ryuji and I set up a table up in the attic. After getting some plates, forks, and some freshly brewed coffee, we dig into the cake. The taste is amazing! The spongy vanilla cake is balanced out perfectly with the tarty sweetness of the strawberries in the cream. Paired with some of Leblanc's signature coffee, it's a match made in heaven.

"Mm-mm-MMM! Dude! This cake is out of this world!" I'm thinking Ryuji is enjoying this way more than me. When it comes to food, Ryuji likes to think he's an expert or something with them. Heh, saying that reminds me of the buffet. Mona's comment still applies even now.

"You can say that again. I don't know what it is, but everything goes great with it."

"Seriously! Usin' better ingredients makes stuff taste way different!"

"Hehe, you said the exact same thing when we went to the buffet."

"Oh yeah, you're right...Hey! It's true though, ain't it."

"Yeah. You're right."

"Plus with the coffee, it's just so damn good!"

"I'm surprised you're even drinking it. I still remember when you hated coffee."

"Well, you figured out the way I like it, I guess..." He then leans in closer to whisper in my ear. "Or it could be I got used to your coffee kisses," he taunts as he flashes me with his signature smirk. God, he's making me blush hard right now.

"Holy shit. And I thought I was the smooth one."

"Who knows, it could be 'cause I'm learnin' from an expert, right?" As he says this, he snakes his hand behind my neck to bring me closer, obviously wanting a kiss. Damn, he's getting good at this. I won't be upstaged though.

"Yes, you are..." As I say, this I sneak my hand up to his collar and pull him really close, making sure I'm not breaking eye contact. He's caught off-guard by this as his expression changes to surprise, "but don't forget you're still the pupil. Got it?" I say with my smirk in return, and he starts to stubble over himself and blushes harder than me.

"Y-y-yes...you are...u-um..." I can tell he's intimidated by this. Exactly how it should be. Still, it's Christmas Eve and we're supposed to be having a different type of fun...okay another type of fun...not the nasty one...yet.

I chuckle as I let him go, "Hey, don't get flustered. I was only messing around."

"Dude, with you, it's hard to tell. Though...it was kinda hot."

"Hmm, I'll keep that in mind."

"Besides _that_, let's get back to celebratin'!"

Ryuji looks down to my nose and he holds back a laugh, "Pfft, hey...uh..." He reaches forward and runs his thumb across the tip of my nose. Something white is hanging off of it...

"Haha! How'd you of all people get cream on your nose!?"

We both have a good laugh as we finish our slices of cake.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. I got ya somethin'."

Ryuji fumbles around in his jacket to fish something out of it. What he brings out is some athletic arm warmers.

"I thought you could use these since it's gettin' colder. Plus, you don't even gotta be trainin' to use 'em. You can wear 'em whenever!"

I smile because he's adorable when he acts like this. "Thanks, Ryuji. I love it."

"Glad ya like it."

He looks behind me and his eyes and face turn into one of amazement.

"Whoa..." He walks past me and onto my bed...if you can even call it that.

I join him as he stares outside the window. I watch as he smiles bigger than I've ever seen him; like a kid during their first snowfall.

"It's snowin' harder now. I don't think I've seen it like this at all."

"Well, like Ann said, it's a 'White Christmas'."

"It's like it ain't even real. Feels like we're in one o' those Christmas movies or somethin'."

He leans back away from the window, taking in the sight of it all.

"Y'know, this is probably one of the best Christmas' I've ever had."

"Same here."

"Yeah, like I'm not tryin' to say the ones with my mom were bad; they weren't. But...spendin' it with you makes it...different. I don't kno' how to say it but...it feels extra special since I'm with you."

"Yeah, the feeling's mutual."

"Heh, thanks. For everything. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be havin' a blast like I am now. You really are somethin', y'know that?"

"Hey, since Mom hasn't called me back yet..." He says in a leading tone, which is immediately followed by him scooting closer to me and leaning his head against my shoulder. "Mind if I stay just a bit longer?"

I wrap my arm around him and pulling him closer, "I wouldn't mind that at all."

We sit and watch the snow gather on the street below, together.

* * *

BONUS

12/25 Sunday, Evening

As the entire group gathers for our Christmas party, Ryuji can't help but try all of the food. From Makoto's seafood to Haru's cheese plate, there's no stopping him at what he does and loves best.

"But then, who brought this box over here?" 

Everyone looks at what Makoto mentioned. I know exactly who brought it.

"Ooh, this looks like more sweets. Not mine, by the way."

Sheepishly, Ryuji answers, "Uhhh...Me...kinda?"

Everyone, except me, looks at Ryuji with surprise. Ann breaks the silence with, "Ryuji...brought sweets..."

That's all anyone can say, with Yusuke's, "Ryuji and sweets..." and Futaba's, "Sweets..."

Kinda ticked off by their responses, Ryuji blurts out, "Hey! What're you guys gettin' at?"

Trying to mediate the situation, Haru says, "It was just a bit unexpected, is all. I had expected something along the lines of meat... For some reason, chicken comes to mind when I think of you."

Futaba can't help but joke with, "Ryuji...Chicken..." along with her adorable chuckle.

Haru realizing it may have worded it wrong, "U-Um, I'm sorry! I didn't mean that in any sort of comparative way."

Already feeling embarrassed, Ryuji just pleads, "Please, don't keep going...It just hurts even more..."

"Ah, cheer up, Ryuji." I taunt. What? I'm his boyfriend; it's my job.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

Clearly still wondering why he brought sweets, Yusuke asks, "Forgive me for probing even further, but I can't help but wonder Ryuji: why did you bring sweets in the first place?"

Ryuji looks at me with a "Help me out here!" look, but I just smirk as I shake my head and push my glasses closer to my face. No one's gonna find out what happened last night.

"I-It just came to me, alright. It's Christmas and people bring sweets, that's it. Now, can we please stop here?"

As he says that, Ryuji puts his head down. Kinda looks like he wants to shrink his head into his jacket to hide himself. Ahh, it's fun to mess with him when we can.


	7. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's Valentine's Day time. Haven't written something like this in a long time. I mean, when I was young? Hoo boy!
> 
> Okay, fun intro done. So this took a long time to write making sure this stayed in character and still followed the plot line. Also, I will have a harem route part at the end. I don't wanna do that to best boi, but the people are gonna revolt if I don't. And to replace his text message, I got a someone in mind for it. Enjoy!

**2/14 Tuesday, Evening**

**Leblanc**

This has been a long Valentine's Day. Serving one couple after another after another. I will say, seeing all of them acting all "lovey-dovey" makes me excited for my Valentine.

"Oh right, today's Valentine's Day. No wonder there were so many guys bringing girls in here. Don't you have anything exciting happening? I mean, you've been here nearly a whole year. Y'know, when I was young, hoo boy..."

Of course, Sojiro would wanna taunt me a time like this. Can't say I blame him though. I actually think it's funny.

"And for someone who's bisexual, it's kinda funny how you're bi-yourself on today of all days."

Oh no, we entered dad joke territory. Well, at least he's not saying it's a bad thing. He took it rather well when I came out to him. Sometime before taking down Shido, I made us a couple cups of coffee and told him over that. He looked a bit surprised at first, and I was a bit worried about what he'd say. But then he smirked and rolled his eyes, only saying, "At this point kid, I couldn't care less. You've got nothing to worry about from me. What we need to be more concerned about is the guy who might steer this country in the wrong direction (_...if only Sojiro knew the Palace was a ship..._). I don't care who you like...as long as it's not Futaba, then you'd better watch your back."

I appreciate that he doesn't really care and just kinda goes with the flow of things, even if they turn out to be rapids. I also took his wise advice and made sure that nothing too much formed between me and Futaba; plus she's more of a sister than a lover to me if I'm being honest.

The bell brings both of our attentions to the door. In walks a blond delinquent shrouded in our school uniform and a red hoodie.

"Yo..."

I wipe my hands dry and step in front of the counter. Sojiro looks at us and puts two and two together.

"Ohhh... You should've just told me. Here, I'll leave the store to you."

Sojiro excuses himself by stepping away from the counter to the door. He leaves with a very suggestive, "Enjoy yourselves..."

Morgana follows close behind, leaving with a chuckle and, "I still don't know what you see in him..."

Ryuji glares at him as he walks past, saying through gritted teeth, "Shut it, Cat!"

"Oh, don't let him get to you. You know he still cares."

"Hmph, interestin' way of showin' it." Wanting to bring it back to us, he says, "Oh yeah, uh...sorry for the wait. Was pushin' myself to just suck it up and get here...took longer than I thought it would."

"Well, you're here. Have a seat." I say as I point to the booth.

We sit opposite of each other, trying to take in the atmosphere of the empty cafe and having no one around to see us together.

"Well, time to kick off this Valentine's date!"

"Let's do this."

"Haha! That's the spirit." Ryuji flashes me with his signature smile; a rare sight to behold. I laugh as he just has the best reactions to very mundane things. We stare at each other for a good minute, smiling. But then his smile drops as his face changes to one of some kind of sadness, and he stares at his hands on the table.

"I'm, uh...not tryin' to kill the mood or anythin' but..."

"What's up?"

"It's just that...I still can't believe you turned yourself in. When we got back outta Doc's Palace and you weren't there, I-I don't know. It was like you disappeared on me or somethin'. You scared the crap outta me, man."

"My bad."

He looks up to meet my eyes again. He takes off my glasses to get a better look. I guess he wants to make sure I'm still me and I'm actually here.

Ryuji slowly smiles again and says, "Well, at least you're back. But lemme fight alongside ya when shit like this comes up, okay? We're partners, ain't we?"

"You betcha."

We fist bump at that, changing the mood to a more positive one. "Alright, enough of this serious crap. We gotta celebrate! And I know just how we're gonna do that..."

He digs into his coat and pulls out a small square box. It's not the most elaborate or neat box of chocolates I've seen. Clearly homemade by the way the bow is going in almost two directions at the same time. Still, for Ryuji, this is a good attempt.

"I-It ain't the best lookin' box of chocolates, yeah...but I tasted the chocolate as I was makin' it and it's pretty good."

I snicker at his sheepishness and take the box. "I love it, Ryuji. Store-bought or homemade, it's sweet coming from you."

He runs his fingers his fingers through his hair in the behind his head. He blushes with a shy smile. Though he's tough on the outside, he's not the same inside.

His face changes quickly again, this time to a more neutral face but still pretty somber.

"Hate askin' this this late already but uh...this ain't Doc's reality anymore right? Things're back to normal?"

I nod and he looks down, deep in thought.

He looks back up to me and meets my eyes, his filled with excitement.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! I got back into trainin' again. It's still not the same as I was before, but I'm gettin' better. If I wanna get stronger, I gotta push through this."

I'm proud of how far he's gotten. This isn't the Ryuji I knew last April. He's grown into a completely different person. "I'll be cheering you on."

"Thanks. I'mma do the best I can."

We fall in back into silence as Ryuji looks at me with his smile, all the while he's twiddling his fingers. He looks to my right and asks, "Hey, uh...is it cool if I sit next to ya?"

"Sure."

He gets up and I scoot over to make some more room. He slides close to me, stopping just as our shoulders touch.

"Thanks."

He looks away back down to the table, and his face drops down too. Something seems to be bothering him.

"So you're headin' back next month..."

"Will you miss me?"

He gives me a sarcastic side-eye as he says, "Gee, whaddya think?" I playfully push his head as he shoos my hand away.

Ryuji shuts his eyes, as if he's trying to recall a memory. He smiles and chuckles to himself. He leans back against the chair and stares up at the ceiling.

"Y'know, when we started the Phantom Thieves, I only wanted to take down that bastard Kamoshida. But now...I don't know. So much's changed. But I ain't gonna let shitheads like him and the others do whatever the hell the want! I'll do whatever I can to stop 'em, no matter what. And I know that whatever I do, I got someone to fall back on."

"And who might this 'someone' be..." I say, jokingly teasing him as I move closer to his side.

He takes the hint and rests his head on my shoulder. "Who do ya think?"

I close my eyes and smile at that response, knowing that we always have each other, through and through.

***HAREM ROUTE*  
**

**2/15 Wednesday, Evening**

Something’s been bothering me. Did I forget something important?

Come to think of it, I did get a lot of notifications all day. Lemme check.

They’re from Ryuji. Okay, let’s rewind. I got up, saw his texts, told him I’d get back to him, forgot it was Valen-....uh oh.

Mona takes a peek at my phone and pipes in, “Hey, wasn’t yesterday the day people gave chocolates to the guy they like? Are...you gonna be okay? My gentlemanly nature is making me worry about you...”

Suddenly, Sojiro rushes through the door, “Hey, what’d you do..? Outside the store, is that..”

Before he can say who it is, that very person walks in. “Hey...”

We all turn and see the short blond hair and the slouch that make up...

”Ryuji!” Sojiro says in shock.

This is not gonna end well.

Ryuji makes his way over to where I’m sitting and corners me. His eyes are filled with rage like I haven’t seen in months. The last time he was this pissed was with Kamoshida, and everyone knows what happened next.

”Dude, d’ya think I’m some kind of idiot!? I was ‘bout to stop by last night to give you _this_, but it looks like you got someone else already...”

He takes a break from looking at me to take a look at the chocolate in his hands. They look like they’re gonna break it into pieces by how hard he is holding it and how much he’s holding himself back.

”Here, just take the friggin’ chocolate!” He says through gritted teeth; anger, disappointment, rage, and sadness fill his eyes as he scowls at me.

”Hey kid, say something...”

"L-Look...I-I was with Sojiro and-"

Ryuji cuts me off as he slams his chocolate on the table behind him.

"Cut the crap, man! I ain't havin' none of that from you!"

It should go without saying that I should've been more caring and attentive yesterday, but people make mistakes. This is just a big mistake...right?

"Oh uh... I was just about to go shopping..." Sojiro chimes in, quickly grabbing his fedora.

"W-Wait! Soji-"

"Take your time..." Is all he says as he tips his hat and quickly walks out of the café.

"I'll see you later... if you survive." Is all Mona says as he darts out right after Sojiro.

"Well, if there's somethin' Mona gonna get right, it was that."

That's all I hear from Ryuji as my head snaps back to him. He starts cracking his knuckles, readying them for the lesson he's gonna give.

"R-Ryuji! I can expla-" And that's all I got out before the first punch came in.

After what felt like forever, and after about half the café became overturned, Ryuji left. And there I lay left on the floor, amazed that I even survived the onslaught that just happened.

** _*ring ring*_ **

Oh boy...who can that be? I weakly lift my head up to check my phone, that's next to my head, and see I got a message from Mishima...

"Hey! I got chocolate from my mom yesterday. Do you think that counts as a valid Valentine's Day chocolate?"

_Goddammit Mishima..._

Rather than respond, I just plop back down to the floor, just waiting for this entire day to be over.

All of a sudden, the bell rings...and footsteps get closer and closer until they stop at my head.

_Please Ryuji, give me at least five minutes before you beat the crap outta me again..._

"Oh man..." That voice is definitely not Ryuji's. The footsteps move toward the tables.

"Cheer up. Here, have this..."

I look up to see Sojiro put a tiny chocolate piece on the table. He leans against the chairs as he looks at me with eyes that say "Boy, you can't mess up more than that, can you?".

He shakes his head as he says, "What a pain though. I had to come up with this whole web of lies for you."

He goes on to act like he's talking to Ryuji.

"'I was having help out at the store. I didn't realize it was Valentine's Day.' 'Don't worry, he always talks about you. You're his one and only...' That's enough to get you off the hook for now."

He looks at me with a serious stare, "But make sure your story matches mine, got it?"

Loud and clear, Boss... Loud and clear.

_In the end, Ryuji tooks his chocolate with him..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Wow, it's been a long time. Yikes. Sorry 'bout that. With the pandemic and everything, I literally forgot this existed haha. Hope you guys can forgive me.  
I'll be working on a White Day date right now, don't you worry. I should have it done by the end of the month.  
Thanks for reading. See you again soon!


End file.
